A Crazy Life
by 7RedCards
Summary: One month after Vincent's death, Eli's guilt has put a strain on his relationship with Bonnie. To remedy this, Freddy rents out a log cabin for them to stay in to 'get away from everything'. But this may cause more problems than it fixes... Rated T for slightly sexual situations and comments/jokes, as well as swearing! Fourth New Life Installment!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If you're reading this, then you're probably screaming EFF YEAH! into the computer/phone/tablet screen because you know it's the first chapter of (possibly) the final story following Eli and his family! Enjoy~!**

"You need to get out of bed at _some point,_ Eli!" Bonnie exclaims, clearly at the end of his patience with me. But I couldn't care less. I'm unable to bite back a retort.

"Has anyone ever gotten themselves killed for you?" I ask. He doesn't answer. "No? Then I don't want to hear it." I've used remarks like this several times in the last month and, during that time, he and I have rarely even exchanged an 'I love you', much less a kiss or cuddling at night. Even Butterscotch can feel the tension, licking my face and neck to make me happy. Most of the time it works. There's tension in the entire house, to be truthful. No one asks or talks about what happened a month ago. They could remember trying to kill Ellie, Vincent, and I. But we had all vowed to never speak of it. Except for Ronnie. He had tried to kill me when he was an animatronic, but was squeezing the life out of me in a hug the second he was home again. He was apologizing over and over.

"Eli!" Bonnie exclaims, breaking me out of my train of thought. He looks pretty irritated, and I feel a stab in my heart despite the angry atmosphere hanging between us.

"Sorry, zoned out." I say, sticking my tongue out of the side of my mouth. Bonnie cracks a smile, then turns serious again.

"Please, just go for a walk with me? I miss spending time with you, Puppy..." He trails off quietly. _Puppy. The one nickname I've ever allowed to be used on me._ I smile and get out of bed. Butterscotch follows us as we walk downstairs. I reach out and gently intertwine my hand with Bonnie's. He tightens the grip, and we walk towards the front door.

"We're going out for a bit Daddy!" I shout back. "We'll be back soon!"

"Well, come back in ten minutes!" He replies. "I need to talk to you two!" We nod and walk outside. This is our final month of Summer Break before my freshman year in high school. Daddy and Goldie went online to help me pick classes. So far I'm taking all medical classes as well as music and Japanese on the side. I smile a bit at the thought of Goldie. At some point, he joked that Daddy's the only person I have a name for. Foxy had teased that maybe I could call him Mom. I had laughed, then settled with Uncle Goldie. And the name's stuck.

"Puppy? Are you on Earth?" Bonnie asks, grinning. His eyes show his worry though.

"I'm fine Bunnie rabbit~!" I reply, kissing his cheek. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you know that I love you." He tells me. I look up at his ruby eyes and nod. He smiles and kisses me. I kiss back, and we stand there for a few minutes, neither making a move to pull away. When we do, I rest my head against his chest and close my eyes.

"I love you too Bunnie..." I whisper. He hugs me, then kisses my head.

"Come on, we need to head back." He says, and we walk back to our house hand in hand. When we walk in, everyone's sitting on the couch. Bonnie and I sit down on a recliner (me on his lap).

"I know we usually don't go anywhere in the summer, but..." Daddy says, then grins. "I've rented out a log cabin a few miles from here. It has a lot of land, is _miles_ from the nearest neighbor, and it's in great condition!"

"How big is it?" Mike asks, an arm wrapped around Mike. Uncle Goldie grins.

"Big enough for everyone to have their own room. Except for the couples of course." He answers. Mike grins and kisses Foxy's neck, making the redhead chuckle.

"When're we going?" I ask.

"Tonight, so pack up!" Daddy says. Bonnie and I run up to our rooms and begin to pack. _This'll be awesome!_

 **Continued in chapter two! Hope you liked it~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning/afternoon/evening you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, but I need to tell you guys something. Three different things will be going down in this, so every chapter will switch the P. of three people: Mike, Eli, and Ellie. Enjoy~!**

/Ellie's P.O.V/

"Aww!" I whine. "How long will you guys be gone?" Eli shakes his head and looks over at Freddy, who gives me a 'look' before continuing to pack things into his car.

"Did something happen between you two?" He asks, looking between us.

 _/flashback/_

 _"Someday, he's going to break. AND IT'LL BE YOUR FAULT WHEN IT HAPPENS!" I yelled._

 _" **SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!** " Freddy shouted._

 _/end/_

"You...could say that..." I reply quietly. Eli furrows his eyebrows, but doesn't say anything.

"Anyway, we'll be back in about a week." He tells me, grinning when I groan as if I'm dying. "There are plenty of people you can hang out with here! Shaffy, Ronnie, Darryl-" I cut him off.

"You want me to hang out with your ex?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I'm just listing people off, but...now that you mention it, yeah I do." He says. _Shit. I just dug my own grave._ I frown.

"Fine..." I mutter. He cheers and hugs me.

"You're the best Ellie!" He praises, and I give him a smirk with my eyes half lidded,

"I know." I reply, making him grin.

"Come on Eli!" Bonnie calls. Eli seems to ignore him.

"I'll miss you..." He says sadly. We hug again and I smile.

"I'll miss you too. Hey, can I get your advice?" I ask.

"Sure!" He replies.

"If I killed someone, where should I hide the body?" He cracks up, the turns serious.

"No killing Darryl, or anyone. Got it?" He says. I roll my eyes and nod.

"Come on buddy!" Freddy calls. Eli holds up a finger to say 'one minute', then hugs me one more time.

"I'm going to make Butterscotch sit in Bonnie's lap~!" He whispers, and I giggle. He lets go and runs into Bonnie's car, then calls Butterscotch in.

"What're you up to...?" Bonnie asks suspiciously. Eli shrugs and gives me a thumbs up. I give one back as they drive away. I sigh.

"Bored?" A voice asks behind me. I yelp and whirl to see Shackler grinning. I lightly punch his arm.

"Don't do that!" I exclaim, laughing. He chuckles, then I look at Darryl's house.

"Yes, you have to." He tells me before I can ask.

"Were you listening in on us? That's rude!" I say, and he looks away.

"Maybe..." He says, stretching the word. I roll my eyes and walk up to the door. I knock on the door, and Darryl opens it. He blinks, then smiles.

"Sorry Ellie. You and Eli look alike." He apologizes, and I smile wryly.

"Gee, you think so?" I ask sarcastically, and Shackler whacks the back of my head. "Hey!" Darryl laughs, then walks outside and closes the door behind him.

"Mind if I hang out with you guys?" He asks. I shrug.

"Why not? Now we just need Ronnie and we'll have the Four Stooges!" I exclaim. Silence. They both crack up.

"You _do_ know that there are only three, right?" Shackler asks.

"Actually, there's four. One of the characters left the show at some point and was replaced by a new character named Shep, but the original character returned a few episodes later." I tell them. Darryl raises his eyebrows.

"Wow." He says. SHackler nods, and we soon reach town.

"Hey Ellie, you dropped something!" Shackler says, then picks up a photo off of the sidewalk. I take it.

"Thanks!" I exclaim, then sigh with relief and look at it. "This means a lot to me...it's my parents when I was born..." The photo shows me in the hospital, being held by my mother on a bed. My father's sitting by the bed, and they're both smiling. Mom has bright orange hair and deep blue eyes, just like mine. My father has dark brown hair and jade green eyes.

 **Do any of you get it? See you later guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! This chapter will be uneventful, just following Mike's P.O.V while heading to the cabin with Foxy. Enjoy!**

"This is so boring!" I whine, my head on Foxy's lap. He rolls his eyes, but grins and musses my hair.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you'd stop complaining!" He says. I stick my tongue out at him, and he laughs. "You're such a child, you know that?"

"If I'm not the fun one, who will be?" I ask teasingly. He looks down at me.

"Are you saying that _I'm_ not fun?" He asks dramatically, poking my nose. I grin and kiss his neck before sitting up in my seat and buckling up.

"Seriously though, how long until we're there?" I ask. He hums.

"About three more hours." He answers. I groan loudly. He laughs. "Just go to sleep if you want!"

"But I _can't_ go to sleep!" I say.

"Why not?"

"Because you're driving!"

"So?"

" _So,_ I can't cuddle with you!"

"Aww!" He exclaims, kissing me. "You're so cute!" I blush and press my face into his warm neck. "There, you can sleep like that!"

"It doesn't feel as good..." I mutter, but start to fall asleep anyway. "I love you..."

"I love you too Mikey." He whispers.

/time skip/

"Mikey, wake up!" Foxy says, shaking me. "We're here!" I open my eyes and get out of the car, looking up at the cabin. It's two stories tall, but that's all I can notice in the darkness. Plus, I'm exhausted... Foxy suddenly picks me up and carries me inside.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Eli asks.

"Shut up." Bonnie says crankily.

"...jackass." Eli mutters.

"Hey, not now guys." Freddy says.

"He started it!" Eli exclaims.

"I don't give a damn who started it, I'm finishing it!"

"Guys, stop!" Chica exclaims. "I get that you're all tired and cranky, but can we _please_ just go to sleep without jumping on each other's backs?!" No answer. Then Freddy walks over next to Eli and picks him up.

"I'm sorry buddy." He whispers. "I'll take you to your room." Eli nods and makes a small whimper-like noise. I feel Foxy walking up some stairs and opening a door, then he drops me onto a soft bed. He lies down beside me, and I grip his shirt in my hands. He chuckles and pulls me against him.

"I love you Foxy..." I whisper.

"I love you too..." He replies, and I close my eyes.

 **SO SHORT that it's embarrassing, but it's all I've got for now. Love you guys~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Got a temporary "grace period" on my writing break to update! Only for today though! Afterwards, I'll be gone for just a few more days! I'm sure you guys missed me (or my stories) a lot! Enjoy~!**

"Wake up Eli!" Daddy's voice calls. "You too Bonnie!" _Bonnie?_ I realize then that I'm a bit too warm to just be under blankets...I open my eyes to see a dark gray shirt, but that's it. I look up and see Bonnie's face, calm in his sleep. I grin and kiss his neck, expecting a cute reaction. I'm not disappointed as Bonnie's face scrunches up and he squirms a bit. His eyes open, and he grins.

"I was awake." He says simply.

"Dang it." I reply quietly, making him laugh. I kiss him, but feel the same thing as usual for this past month. It's not really different from the kisses he and I usually share, but at the same time...it's different altogether. Like something's missing in it. _Love? No, I still love him, and he loves me. Sincerity? No, I'm pretty sure we both mean it._

"Puppy? Talk to me." His voice brings me back out of my own head. I look up at him.

"Yeah?" I ask. He sighs and frowns, making me bite my lip.

"You zone out _way_ too much." He mutters. "I was asking if you want to go downstairs for breakfast." I look down.

"...sure. Let's go." I say, crawling over him.

"Be care-" He starts, but I just then fall over. I grab out at his arm and bring him down onto the floor next to me. "Ow! You stupid freaking..." He cuts himself off. I glare.

"What were you going to say?" I ask snidely. "Klutz? Idiot? How about faggot?" He looks at me and sighs.

"Can we _not_ do this?" He deadpans.

"You started this, so finish it!" I exclaim. " _Say it!_ " The door opens.

"Are you guys..." Chica looks down at us. "Why're you on the floor?" I get up, intentionally stepping on Bonnie's hand.

"Agh!" He yells, then pushes me. I hit the wall and yelp.

"Bonnie!" Chica says, pulling him up and glaring. I run at Bonnie and tackle him to the floor. He punches me, and I grab his wrist. Before he can yank it away, I sink my teeth into his arm as hard as I can. He hits me in the head with his other hand, making me let go. My vision darkens, and I feel like I'm watching myself instead of making it happen. I wrap my hands around Bonnie's neck and squeeze as hard as I can, focusing all of my will into it. He grabs my hands to force them off, but I press harder. Then I'm brought back into my own body (if that makes sense) as a pair of strong arms pull me off.

"What the hell were you trying to do, kill him?!" Daddy yells behind me. I silently watch Bonnie roll onto his side and cough raspily, trying to breathe. Uncle Goldie runs over and helps him stand up, then glares at me. He walks over to Daddy and says something that I agree with completely.

"This has to stop." Daddy sighs.

"Go to the kitchen. I need to talk to Eli." He mutters. Uncle Goldie nods and leads Bonnie downstairs. Daddy closes the door and sets me down on the bed. He sits next to me. "Eli...this isn't..." He takes a deep breathe. "This isn't why I brought you all here. I wanted to come here so you and Bonnie could work everything out. But that can't happen if you two are constantly fighting. I know that your...disorder...is playing a small part, but this only started after Sp...Vincent died." I blink.

"Meaning." I whisper.

"Huh?" Daddy asks. I look at him.

"What Bonnie and I are missing...it's meaning. Neither of us feel any meaning behind what the other does. Bonnie doesn't think I'm trying to make this work out, and I feel like he doesn't mean what he tells me anymore." I reply. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"To think I was losing hope." He says, grinning. "Now all you have to do is show that you mean it." He opens the door. "Come downstairs when you want to eat." He leaves. I take a deep breathe and lie on the bed again. _How do I convince him that I want to be with him...when all we can do is fight...?_

 **I'll leave it off here. Hope you all enjoyed this update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Some updates for you~! Hope you all enjoy!**

I sigh and put the photo back into my pocket. _If I ever lost this..._ I frown as Shackler, Ronnie, and Darryl follow me to the store I hang out at. I grin and open the doors.

"Welcome...to El Dorado!" I announce dramatically, making them grin. Darryl walks down the aisles, then looks at me.

"Has any of this stuff expired?" He asks. I smile.

"I actually pick fresh fruit from an orchard and store them here." I reply. Shackler picks up a lumpy green fruit and makes a face.

"What's this thing?" He asks. I take it from him and place it by some peaches.

"It's a hedge apple. I have them by every fruit basket I have. You can't eat them, but they're natural bug repellent." I tell him, picking up a peach and taking a bite from it. Ronnie opens the register and furrows his eyebrows.

"Is this jewelry?" He asks incredulously. I grin and look into the register. Rings in one slot, necklaces in the second, bracelets in the third, ear rings in the fourth, and so on.

"I'm sort of a scavenger." I say, picking up a large diamond ring. "I found this in an alley and cleaned it up last week. Before school starts, I'm going to have a sale to return the items." Ronnie ruffles my hair and grins.

"That's really nice! I'm proud of you, Sis." He praises. I grin and lead the three boys into a back room, where canned foods are stacked on shelves. Green beans, corn, soup...things like that.

"These were already here. They haven't expired, so I can eat them at anytime." I tell them, then walk over to a sleeping bag and pillows. "Whenever I feel like being alone, I come here. I call Eli over every once in awhile."

"What about someone breaking in?" Darryl asks. I smile and pull out a chain and padlock.

"I wrap this around the inward side of the doors and lock it. Same with the roof door. I also had all of the windows nailed in with plywood, as you already saw outside." Shackler blinks, amazed.

"You're prepared for anything, huh?" He asks. I smirk darkly and pull a handgun out from under my pillow.

"It's not loaded." I explain. "If the bluff doesn't work, I have some knives in my pockets that I can use to throw or stab someone." Darryl's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Huh...you're resourceful for a 14-year-old." He says. "Then again, Eli is too."

"Yeah, but he doesn't ever use weapons when he fights." I reply, stuffing the gun back under the pillow. I pull out the photo again and lie down, smiling at my parent's smiling faces. My eyes flicker over to Shackler, who suddenly frowns at the photo. I send him a questioning look and put the photo back. Ronnie pulls me up and grins.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" He asks. I open my mouth to answer when my phone rings. I pull it out to see the Eli's name in the Caller ID above a photo of him grinning childishly.

"Hey Eli!" I answer. I can practically _sense_ Eli's grin as he speaks.

"We got here last night. I wish you could see this cabin, it's amazing!" He exclaims. I smile.

"I bet it is! I'm hanging out with your exes and your friend, just like you asked!" I tell him.

"Great! Having fun?" He asks. I nod as if he can see.

"Yep! I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright, see ya!"

"Bye!" I hang up. "How about we head out to the mall?" I ask. All three of them agree whole-heartedly, so we leave and walk towards the mall a few blocks away. When we arrive, I look at them.

"Have you guys got any money?" Ronnie asks sheepishly. "I'm broke." I shake my head, but Darryl and Shackler pull out their wallets. Ronnie and I grin and walk in with them, looking around. I notice that there aren't very many people around, which will save a lot of time at the register when we check out whatever we buy. I see a child crying while his mother cradles him in her arms. I frown and zone out. _I wonder if Mom ever calmed me down when I cried...or did she give me up immediately? Did she give me up of her own free will, or did Dad make her? Were they unable to care for me, or did they just not want me to begin with? Did Dad want to buy me things, or did he ignore me? Did he not have enough money, or did he not care?_ My train of thought is broken as Shackler places a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asks gently. I nod, and he follows my gaze to the now empty spot where the mother and child once stood. "Ronnie and Darryl went ahead." He says, then frowns. "We need to talk." I nod.

"What about?" I ask him.

"That photo's not yours." He tells me flatly. I blink.

"Uh, yes it is." I reply. "I've had it my whole life." He shakes his head.

"Have you ever looked at the back of it?" He asks. I furrow my eyebrows and shake my head.

"No, I haven't." I reply. "Why would I want to?" He gestures to my pocket.

"Look at the back." He says. I take the photo out of my pocket and turn it over.

"What the...?" I mutter. There, written in pen, is one sentence:

 _Our beautiful son Elijah O'Hara._

 **CLIFFHANGER FEVER! I know it's late at night for some of you, but I HAD to write this. Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm updating again! Enjoy the new chapter, and thanks to ZachAttack11 for the chapter idea!**

As Foxy and I finish eating, Eli comes downstairs with a distant, yet focused expression in his eyes. He gets a plate and fills it with food as if automatically, then sits and eats slowly.

"You okay Kid?" Foxy asks. Eli doesn't reply or even acknowledge him, just continues to eat. I snap my fingers, and he blinks.

"What?" He asks, looking interested in anything I can possibly have to say.

"There's a pond out back." I tell him. He blinks again.

"And...?" He seems a bit bored now. I finish before he can zone out again.

"Wanna go swimming with Foxy and I?" He seems to pale a bit, then his color returns and he smiles.

"Sure! Sounds fun!" He exclaims. "When are we going?"

"In a few minutes." Foxy replies, leading me upstairs to our room. We change into swimming shorts and walk outside. I grin and jumps onto Foxy's back. He stumbles a bit, then laughs. "What're you doing that for?" He asks. I kiss his cheek.

"Don't wanna walk!" I answer, making him laugh again. I hear the door close and turn my head to see Eli following us, wearing shorts. We reach the pond, and I get off of Foxy. He leaps in, then pops back up a second later.

"How is it?" Eli asks. Foxy grins.

"Freezing, but it feels good!" He replies. I jump in beside him. I might as well have jumped in ice. _Jesus, that's_ cold _!_ I swim back to the surface and see Eli standing at the edge of the pond nervously. I frown and swim over near him.

"You get used to it pretty quickly." I tell him. "It's alright." He shakes his head.

"It's not that..." He mutters. I frown when I see Foxy get out and sneak up behind him.

"What is it, then?" I ask him. He shifts from foot to foot, eyeing the water as if he's scared of it. _Is he Hydrophobic...?_

"I can't-" He begins, but Foxy pushes him in. He yelps as he hits the water and goes under. I roll my eyes, but smile at Foxy, who's laughing his head off. I turn to the spot Eli fell in, but he's not there. My eyes widen as I realize what he wanted to say.

"He can't swim!" I yell. Foxy pales and dives under the water. After a few seconds, he comes back up with panic covering his face.

"I can't find him!" He exclaims. I feel my face pale as Bonnie and Chica come out.

"Where's Eli?" Chica asks. Bonnie looks completely indifferent.

"Eli went under, and he hasn't come up!" I tell them. Their eyes widen. "We can't find him!" Within a second, Bonnie dives in without so much as taking off his shoes. Freddy and Goldie come out, looking worried. When we explain what's going on, the worry turns to fear. Bonnie comes up and takes a deep breath, then goes back under. _Please..._ I pray, something I haven't done in years. _Please don't let him die..._

 **CLIFFHANGER! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I slept REALLY late :P I hope you guys enjoy!**

 _Cold..._ Is all I can think. I've been holding my breath for _far_ longer than a person should. I keep hearing noises, like yelling and splashing, but that barely processes in my mind. _Cold...am I going to die like this?_ My chest is hurting, and my lungs are burning like they're on fire. Finally, the instinct to try to breathe takes over. I take in a mouthful of water without meaning to, and start choking and coughing. The problem with that...is that you have to breathe in to cough. _Goddammit, it HURTS!_ My mind feels really slow, like it's covered in ice. I feel someone grab me just as I black out.

/time skip/

I feel like someone's hitting my chest. I cough instinctively and realize that I'm actually breathing in _air._ I cough more and puke, but only water comes out. When all of the water comes out of my system, I breathe in and out through my mouth slowly. _To think people take that for granted..._ I open my eyes to see everyone staring down at me. Chica looks ready to cry, Foxy and Mike look like they're about to have panic attacks, Daddy and Uncle Goldie are shaking slightly, and Bonnie actually _is_ crying. He hugs me tightly, and I realize that we're both soaking wet. But Bonnie's wearing clothes, I'm wearing swimming shorts. I hug back tightly, and soon everyone joins in the hug.

"I love you..." Bonnie whispers, hugging me more tightly. I start to cry too, but I don't feel sad or relieved. I might be in Shock, but I'm not sure...

"I love you too..." I mutter, pressing my face into his neck. _He's really warm..._

"You weren't breathing." Chica whispers. "And we couldn't find your heartbeat...we thought you were dead..." Foxy kisses my forehead.

"I'm so sorry Eli...I thought you..." He trails off, a tear rolling down his face. I shake my head, trying to stand on shaky legs.

"I...I should've told you..." I start shivering, even in the heat of the sun. "Wh-why is it so cold...?" I stutter. Daddy picks me up and carries me towards the house. I press my face into his chest and cling onto him like a lifeline.

"We need to get you out of those wet clothes." He says. "I'll get you a blanket and turn on the fireplace." I hear everyone following us, then we get inside. If it was cold outside, it's _freezing_ in here. Daddy hands me over to Bonnie, who carries me into our room.

"I'll help you get dressed, okay?" He tells me quietly. I nod, wondering if I have frostbite...or if Bonnie's as cold as I am.

"A-aren't you c-cold too?" I ask him. He smiles.

"A little, but you're my first priority." He answers, then opens our room door and lies me on my bed. I curl up and close my eyes. I hear him opening my suitcase and pulling some clothes out, then he hands them to me. I stand to put on a shirt and almost fall over, I'm shaking so badly. Bonnie puts his hand on my back and stomach to steady me, and they feel like _heaven_ on my skin.

"You're warm..." I say randomly as I put it on. He frowns.

"You're cold. Now take off the shorts." He says. Normally, I'd blush like a wildfire and tell him to leave so I could do it alone. But right now, I couldn't care less. I pull off the shorts, but Bonnie's eyes don't leave my face. _Thank God I have a boyfriend that's not a pervert._ I pull on some underwear and pants, feeling a bit warmer now. Bonnie picks me up again, ignoring my protests that he doesn't need to, and carries me into the living room. A big fire's going, and there are several blankets on the floor near it. Bonnie sets me down and wraps the blankets around me, then sits by me and hugs me.

"I'm tired..." I whisper, closing my eyes. I'm surprised when I feel a light slap land across my cheek. My eyes snap open, and my lip quivers a bit until I see the concern and fear on his face.

"You can't fall asleep until your temperature's back up." He says.

"Why am I so cold...?" I ask. He bites his lip.

"You were at the bottom of a ten foot deep pond, that's why." He replies angrily, then looks at me. "Why didn't you tell them you couldn't swim?!"

"He tried." Foxy says behind us. "I pushed him in before he could." Bonnie glares at him, and I curl up against him.

"It's not his fault...it's mine..." I whisper, then begin to cry again. "I'm sorry..." He sighs and hugs me, pulling me onto his lap. Foxy gives me a thermometer, and when it beeps and he checks it, he smiles.

"97. 9, that's pretty good." He says. Bonnie nods and rocks me back and forth.

"I love you so much..." He whispers, kissing me softly. I kiss back, then rest my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too..."

 **It took Eli almost drowning, but they're back together~! :D Anyway, hope you enjoyed~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back for a couple days? MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Unfortunately, school starts in less than ten days for me. I'll need to get more serious about schoolwork since I'll be in high school this year XP so back to the weekend updating schedule! For any of you guys who are in high school, any advice on how to survive freshman year? Thanks and enjoy~!**

"Why would you steal Eli's picture?!" Shackler asks angrily. I clench my fists and try my best not to lose control.

"I didn't! I've had this picture my whole life!" I reply as calmly as possible, then turn to Ronnie. "Come on, you know I wouldn't steal from him!" He nods, and Darryl shrugs.

"The only way to know is to ask Eli." He says. Ronnie nods and dials Eli's number, putting it on speakerphone.

"Hey! This is Eli! I'm not here right now, but-" Eli's voicemail begins, then Butterscotch barks in the background, and he laughs. "Anyway, leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP!" A beep sounds, and Ronnie begins to speak.

"Eli, it's Ronnie. I need to talk to you about something important, okay? Call me when you can." He hangs up. I sigh and rub my eyes.

"What do we do until he calls us back?" Darryl asks. I shrug, and Shackler hums. Ronnie smiles.

"We're already at a mall. Want to get into some trouble?" He suggests, grinning evilly. We all smile and agree.

/time skip/

"Wait for it..." Ronnie tells us as we lean over the balcony. "Now!" We spit out the peach pits, and they land squarely on people's heads. We jump back as they start yelling. We laugh, then Ronnie's phone rings. He looks at it. "It's Eli." He answers and puts it on speakerphone. "Hey Eli!"

"Hey Ronnie!" He exclaims. "What's up?"

"Do you have that picture of your parents with you, by any chance?" Ronnie asks.

"Uh...yeah, it's in my hand now. Why?" Eli replies.

"Does it say anything on the back?"

"Um...yes, but it's blurry. It sorta...got wet..."

"Oh...well, I'll talk to you later alright?" Ronnie says.

"Sure, see ya!" Eli tells him, then hangs up. Ronnie does too.

"So he had his picture...but what did it say?" Shackler asks. I shake my head, then grin.

"Well...where better to look than the library?" I ask, then take off. By the time I reach the library, the boys are still catching up to me. "Come on!" I exclaim, then walk into the back aisle.

"Reference room?" Darryl asks. I nod. "Why here?" I roll my eyes.

"There might be a copy of a birth certificate in here!" I tell them. "If Eli and I have the same picture, then we'll find it here!" We all start looking through files, and Shackler goes to the front desk for a laptop. He starts going through the files on it, humming.

"I found yours Ellie!" Ronnie exclaims, then shows a copy.

 _Elise Rosy O'Hara._

 _DOB: 12-12-00_

"Your name is Elise?" Shackler asks. I nod.

"Yeah. Look for Eli's now." I reply. Darryl looks at me.

"Were you born in the city?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"I was born in the hospital across town." I tell him. He turns to Shackler.

"Check files for all of the hospitals in the city nearby. Eli was born there." He says. Shackler nods and starts looking. We keep looking for Eli's name in case it's here.

"There's no Eli in _any_ hospital in this entire state." Shackler mutters in disbelief. We all look at him as he continues. "According to the records..." He looks at me. "You were born _twice,_ in two different hospitals."

 **Yet ANOTHER cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm finally back with this story! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

"Mikey, please!" Foxy calls, running after me as I walk towards our room.

"I can't beleive you pushed Eli into that pond!" I almost yell. "He could've died!"

"I know that!" Foxy replies, grabbing my shoulders tightly and spinning me around. His eyes are teary. "He's my baby brother! This is gonna be in my mind for the rest of my life! Do you think I'm _proud_ of what I did?!"

"What were you _thinking_?!" I ask him. "Only a complete _asshole_ would push a kid like that!"

"Only a complete _freak_ would cut himself!" He shouts, and I freeze as my heart feels like it'd been hit by a sledge hammer. Foxy's eyes widen, and he hugs me tightly. "Mikey...I didn't mean it..." He whispers, tightening his hold when I try to pull away.

"Get off of me..." I whisper, tears building up in my eyes. Foxy gently lets go, and I run into our room. Before he can follow me, I slam the door shut and lock it. I lie down on the bed and curl up, crying silently. As the tears fall, I hear Foxy knocking on the door. He tries to speak, but I tune him out and close my eyes tightly. Eventually, he gives up and leaves. I soon fall asleep.

/time skip/

I wake up and look out the window. It's close to sunset. I get up and unlock the door, opening it and walking downstairs. I see Eli sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. Bonnie's next to him, an arm wrapped around him. Eli nuzzles Bonnie's neck and whispers something. Bonnie replies and kisses his forehead. Eli's eyes close, and he smiles. I sigh as I watch them. _Foxy and I used to be like that...what happened...?_ I walk past the living room and sit down in the kitchen. I look over at the stove. The eye's no longer on, but there's a large pan on it. It smells really good...but then again, everything Chica cooks does. I stand and look inside of it. It's some kind of soup. Given that it has a lot of vegetables and meat, I'd guess she's going for the healthy approach again. Eli hadn't really gone for that. He told us he has sugar crashes. At the time, it sounded like an excuse. When his hands started shaking and he complained about a headache, Freddy gave in and let him have a bar of chocolate. Within minutes of eating it, Eli felt better. Then went straight to having a sugar rush. I grin at the memory of him tackling Bonnie and hugging him, then leaping onto Freddy before back flipping off. That had been a crazy night...I shake the memory off and get a bowl, pouring some of the soup in it. I grab a spoon and sit down, eating it slowly.

"Mike...?" Eli asks quietly. I turn to see him in the kitchen doorway. I smile.

"Hey." I say to him, then turn and keep eating.

"Are you and Foxy fighting because of me...?" He asks. I turn to see that his eyes are big and watery. _Oh God, he's making 'The Face'._ I bite my lip, then stand and hug him. His small hands grip my shirt, and he whimpers almost silently.

"No, it's not because of you..." I whisper, feeling my heart break a little. _Having your heart break with them wasn't in the job description for 'Older Brother'. But it's better than teasing him about it._ He sniffles.

"All I've done since Dad adopted me is make everyone's lives worse..." He whispers. I hug him tighter and shake my head.

"You saved my life, Eli..." I tell him. "My Dad would've gone too far one day soon..."

"...do you hate him...?" He asks. I sigh and kneel down to his level.

"Yes. I love him a lot." I reply.

"Even though he hurt you...?"

"Yes. Do you stop loving Freddy when he gets mad at you?" He shakes his head. "Exactly. If you really love someone, than you can forgive them for anything." I smile. "It helps that you forgive pretty easily."

"Don't you love Foxy?"

"Of course I do."

"...then why can't you just forgive him?" I pause. Why _can't_ I just forgive him...?

"Where is he, Eli?" I ask.

"He went to the town we passed before we got here. For groceries." He answers. I nod and get into my car. I start it and drive towards the town. It's easy to spot Foxy's crimson truck at a grocery store. I stop and walk in, looking around for him.

"I love you..."

"I love you too..." I frown. That first voice was Foxy...I walk down an aisle towards the voices silently.

"I love you more..."

"Sure. Anything you say, _Captain._ " They both laugh. I walk around an aisle to see Foxy and a brown haired boy. He's taller and more built than me, but Foxy still dwarfs him. I freeze when they kiss.

"...Foxy...?" I whisper. They stop and stare at me. Foxy's eyes widen.

"Mikey...!" He exclaims. The boy looks at him.

"Foxy, who is this?" He asks.

"I'm his boyfriend!" I yell. The boy's eyes widen.

"You said you broke up with him weeks ago!" He shouts at Foxy, pushing him into a shelf. Foxy winces, and tears spill out of my eyes.

"You _bastard_!" I scream, then run into my car. As I start it, I see the boy getting into his own car as Foxy follows him. The boy drives away, and Foxy looks at me. I see him mouth out my name before I drive off.

 **Plot twist, huh? Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ANOTHER update! Congratulate me~! Hope you enjoy~!**

Mike runs inside, tears streaming down his face. He sprints upstairs and slams the door to his room. A few minutes later, Foxy runs inside in the same state.

"Where's Mikey?!" He asks me, sounding panicked.

"He ran into your room..." Bonnie replies. Foxy nods and heads upstairs. Without thinking, I reach over and grip Bonnie's hand tightly. He squeezes mine back, offering me a small smile. I lean against him as Daddy walks in.

"What was that all about?" He asks us.

"I don't know..." Chica answers quietly. He sighs and walks over, rubbing my head gently. I smile and close my eyes.

"Thank God we never get any drama from you anymore." He says jokingly. I grin.

"I can't promise anything, knowing me." I reply, making him laugh. He sits on the couch and turns on the news.

" _Police are still investigating the death of Vincent Fazbear, whose funeral was held a mere month ago._ " The reporter says. My eyes widen, and my heart goes through a large slam of pain. Daddy instantly changes the channel to _Spongebob Squarepants,_ then smiles as if nothing happened. I frown and press closer to Bonnie, who kisses me gently.

"It's okay..." He whispers. I nod, but don't believe it. How can I, when someone died just for me? I'm barely worth my own life, let alone someone else's. Uncle Goldie walks in too, sitting beside Daddy.

"You okay?" He asks me. I nod, then stand and walk into the room Bonnie and I share. I sit down on the bed and pull the photo out of my pocket. I hadn't really thought about it before, but I'm looking at it closely for any strange details. Something about Ronnie calling me earlier makes me think that he was expecting me to either not have the photo, or for it to...to not be mine. Finally, I find something. There's a balloon in the top left corner. I can only see half of it, but it says...my eyes widen.

 _Wel-_

 _to_

 _the wo-_

 _Elli-_

 _Welcome to the world, Ellie..._

"Puppy?" Bonnie asks from behind me. I silently hand him the photo. After a few seconds, he hugs me.

"I can't believe it..." I whisper. He looks at me and kisses my cheek. "This photo isn't mine...it's Ellie's..."

"How did you get it?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I've had it this whole time..." I reply.

"This whole vacation?"

"My whole life..." I mutter. He hugs me tightly, and I kiss him. He kisses back, then pulls me against him. I pull my phone out and call Ronnie.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"My photo is Ellie's." I tell him.

"What?!" He asks.

"I never noticed before, but there's a balloon in the corner that says 'welcome to the world Ellie'."

"Okay, thanks. We'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay..." I hang up. Why was this so important for him to know...?

 **He has no idea... *evil laughter* Hope you all liked it~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Miss me, even though I updated yesterday? XD Enjoy~!**

I'm sitting on a chair and biting my fingernails when Ronnie walks in.

"I just got a call from Eli." He says.

"And?" Daryl asks. Ronnie looks at me.

"The photo he has is yours, Ellie. Not his." He tells us. My eyes widen.

"What...?" I ask in disbelief. Shackler walks in then, holding some papers.

"I found the addresses to those hospitals. We can go over to both of them and check their birth records for 2000." He explains, then looks at me. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Ellie."

"Eli called a minute ago. He just found out that the photo he's had his entire life is Ellie's." Ronnie explains. Shackler's eyebrows raise up.

"Wait." Darryl says. "How're we gonna check the hospitals' birth records? They won't just let us look at them." I sigh, knowing he's right and HATING the fact. Shackler grins.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've got a plan." He replies, then puts the papers in his pocket. "Let's go."

"Thank God I have a license..." Ronnie mutters as we leave the library. I nod. After what feels like hours (but was probably about 20 minutes), We're all sitting in Ronnie's car as he drives to the nearest hospital's address.

"What do we do if we don't find anything?" I ask. Shackler looks back at me.

"We will. I can guarantee that." He tells me. I nod and lay my head back, closing my eyes with a sigh. Within a few minutes, I'm asleep.

...

"Ellie, get up!" Ronnie exclaims, shaking me. I open my eyes and look out the window. There's a hospital with at least ten floors across from the parking lot that we're in. I sigh and get out, the boys doing the same. We slowly walk into the hospital, and I see that it's empty. Looking back, I realize that our car is the only one in the lot.

"Did this one get shut down...?" I ask, wincing as my voice echoes down the hallways. Shackler nods.

"I couldn't find out why, but it was never officially closed. Everyone left in a big hurry." He says. _Well, that's not creepy..._

"Well, if we're gonna do this, how about we be cliche and split up?" I suggest. "But, you know, have a weapon and do everything in an at least remotely intelligent way." Ronnie grins and rolls his eyes.

"I'll look for the records room." Shackler says, then looks at me. "If you wanna see the room you or Eli was born in, it's the tenth floor, room 428 A." I nod and walk towards the elevator, then think better of it and take the stairs. Luckily, the electricity is still on, so I don't feel like the Grudge will be coming after me. I get up to the tenth floor and open the hallway door. It's creepy how old it looks. By old, I mean run down. The windows have dirt and grime on them, so I can't see outside. As I walk down the hallway, I hear a snapping noise. I whirl around to see that one of the lights blew out. I sigh and laugh for a second, then turn and walk towards the room either Eli or me was born in. Looking down, I realize that I'm walking at a slightly faster pace than before. Another snap, and I turn my head. The two lights after the first have blown out. I stare, fighting a chill.

" _Ellie..._ " Something whispers from the odd blackness beneath the lights. That does it. I spin around and take off. I hear each light slowly flickering out behind me. I reach the room and run in, turning to slam the door and only seeing darkness beyond the room. I lock the door and back away from it, taking deep breaths. When I turn around, I see an old, deflated balloon on the bed. I pick it up.

 _Welcome to the world, Ellie._

I smile, then jump when someone knocks on the door.

"Ellie?" Shackler's voice calls. I open the door and look behind my friend. The lights are all on, and the hallway looks as new as the lobby had. "I couldn't find birth records, but I found something even better." I look at him.

"What is it?" I ask. He gives me a paper.

"Your parents' address." He replies. My eyes widen.

"What're we waiting for?! Let's go!" I exclaim, giving him the paper and running towards the stairs. As I open it, something to my right catches my eye. I look over and see an odd looking figure resembling Bonnie. I blink, and it's gone. Shivering, I follow Shackler downstairs.

...

I sigh and get out of the car, walking towards the small house. I'd told them that I want to go alone. After a few seconds of just standing, I knock on the door. It opens, and a tall man is there. He's broad shouldered, with deep green eyes and brown hair.

"Who're you?" He asks gruffly. I open my mouth, but I can't say anything. I close my mouth and just stare at the man in front of me, taking in every detail of his face. He has to be about 30 or 35, but looks younger. But I also see lines near his eyes. Smile lines. His mouth, however, has frown lines around it.

"I-Is this the O'Hara's house...?" I finally whisper. His eyes narrow.

"What do you want?" He asks impatiently.

"...answers..." I reply.

"Answers to what?!" He finally yells. My anger rushes forward.

"Answers to why you _abandoned_ your kids! Answers to why we were separated at birth! Answers to why I have two birth certificates, but Eli doesn't have one! Answers to whether or not you ever gave a damn about us!" I shout back, and he stares in shock. I feel tears run down my face. "Why did you both leave us...?" I whisper. Silence. Then the man pulls me into a tight hug. I hug back and sob hard.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart..." He mutters. "I'm so sorry..."

 **And I'm leaving it off here! Hope you all liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! BUT, I still have ONE more curveball to throw! Enjoy~! And one more thing, I'm just gonna switch POVs in the chapters. Okay?**

/Mike/

"Just leave me alone!" I sob, curled up on my bed. Foxy bangs on the door again.

"Mikey, please!" He yells. "I didn't mean it!" I get up and open the door, then slap him hard.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO CHEAT ON ME?!" I ask. "STOP WITH THE BULLSHIT EXCUSES!" Foxy steps back, hurt flashing across his face. Even when I'm mad, I think he's really handsome... _NO! Shut up!_

"I love you Mikey...!" Foxy whispers, close to tears. "I never wanted to hurt you...!" My lip quivers, and I look him in the eye.

"Then why would you do this...?" I ask. He doesn't answer. "Don't you _dare_ say that you don't know..." Still nothing. I turn and close my door. I lie down on my bed and close my eyes. I try not to cry as Foxy walks downstairs, struggle not to beg him to come back...I force myself to fall asleep.

...

/Eli/

I wake up curled on top of something big and warm. I look up and see Bonnie, his bangs covering his eyes, making him look almost like an anime character... _Yuuki. He looks kinda like Yuuki from SwordArt Online..._ I hum and reach up, flipping a piece of his hair up to make it stand straight up. _NOW he looks like Yuuki!_ I giggle and keep playing with his hair, and he smiles a bit in his sleep. I feel Butterscotch jump on my bed, and I grin. I set him on Bonnie's head. He looks down and licks Bonnie's face. Bonnie opens his eyes and glares.

"Ugh!" He exclaims, throwing Butterscotch off of him.

"Hey!" I yell angrily, picking up Butterscotch and petting him as he whimpers.

"You know I hate that thing!" Bonnie shouts.

"Why do you hate him?" I ask.

"I just hate dogs period!" He replies. I look down.

"You didn't have to throw him..." I mutter. I hear Bonnie sigh, then he kisses my head. I put Butterscotch down and hug Bonnie tightly, resting my head against his warm chest. Bonnie frowns and hugs back.

"I'm sorry...I can't even go longer than a day without yelling at you..." He whispers, stroking my hair.

"Maybe...but I love you anyway..." I tell him. He smiles and kisses me gently.

"I love you too..." He replies.

...

/Ellie/

I pull away from the man...from my Dad. There are tears in his eyes. _He's better at holding them in than I am..._

"D-Do you wanna come in...?" He asks. I look back at the car, then nod and follow him inside. The house looks a little run down, with just a couch and a recliner in the living room with a small TV. I sit down on the threadbare couch and smile at him.

"So...what should I call you?" I ask. "Dad?" He shrugs.

"Whatever you want, although right now I'm expecting you to settle with Heartless Bastard." He replies in a partly joking tone. I grin and chuckle, then look around the room. Then I blink and squint at a corkboard on the wall. I stand and walk over to it. It has newspaper headlines...and pictures of Eli and I.

 _Elise O'Hara Escaped From Orphanage._

 _Fred Fazbear Accused Of Child Abuse._

 _Fred Fazbear Acquitted._

 _Elijah Fazbear Arranges Funeral For Wanted Criminal Vincent Fazbear._

And many others. I look back at my Dad.

"I kept tabs on you guys...your mother and I both..." He tells me.

"Where's Mom now...?" I ask him.

"She'll be home soon with Elias." He mutters. I look at him.

"Who's Elias?" He looks at me.

"You and Eli aren't twins." He sighs. "You're triplets."

 **BOOM! CLIFFHANGER UNTIL NEXT WEEKEND! XD Hope you enjoyed~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm back! If you guys didn't see, I set a poll up on my profile! And I have one more special announcement: I now have a YouTube channel! I haven't uploaded a video yet, but I'm working on it! And NOW, enjoy the new chapter!**

/Mike/

When I wake up, there's nothing but silence. I look over at my alarm clock. It's 7:45 AM. I yawn and stand up, no longer angry but _extremely_ depressed. I walk downstairs into the kitchen and open the fridge. Nothing. No milk, no cereal, no waffles...I sigh and close the door. The absolute _last_ thing that I want to do one day after I discovered Foxy cheating on me is go to the same place I found out about it. Then again, I don't know if around fifteen minutes of being there is worth starving over...

"You're just being dramatic..." I mutter, but my stomach then emits a long, deep growl. I groan and walk outside. Then I get into my car and start it. I drive towards the grocery store, deciding to turn on the radio.

 _"I wish I could erase our memory, cause you didn't give a damn about me! Oh finally I'm through wasting all these tears on you!"_ A woman's voice rings out. I frown and turn the radio off.

"Very helpful, Cassidy..." I mutter, parking by the store. I get out and walk into the store. As I pass by a woman, I vaguely compare her face to Ellie's...I shake my head and walk down the cereal aisle. I pick up the first thing I see and notice someone approaching me from my peripheral vision. I look over to see...fucking _Jeremy._ I glare at him fiercely, and he winces.

"I'm sorry..." The (probably younger) boy mutters sadly. "I found out at the same time that you did..." I sigh and look back at the cereal. "Can...can I ask you something...?" I look over at him.

"Go ahead." I reply.

"Did Foxy ever pretend to be asleep, then kiss you when you tried to wake him up...?" Jeremy asks. I smile a little and roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah, all the time." I reply. "Did he ever say he loved you to infinity and back whenever you'd say 'I love you most' before him?"

"Every damn day!" Jeremy exclaims, and we both laugh. "So...wanna come to my house and talk about how much of a bastard he is?"

"Hell yes." I answer.

...

/Ellie/

"So...why do I have two birth certificates?" I ask, sitting down on the couch and looking at my Dad. He sighs.

"Well...at the time, your mother and I lived in a neighborhood where it was...well...let's say _difficult_ to have more than one kid in the same hospital. Although it was _outrageously_ unfair, having triplets in the same hospital would've been a nightmare money-wide. I know that sounds selfish, but imagine this: You'd pay around $200 for the first one, double that for the second, and then triple that the third." He explains. my eyes widen. That must've been why the place shut down.

"Woah..." I mutter. Dad grins a bit, then nods.

"The first hospital we went to charged a ridiculously high price just for Elias's birth. Somehow, through sheer force of will, your mom held on until we could get to another hospital that would charge reasonably. Luckily enough, one of your mom's friends delivered both you and Eli for no charge."

"So why no certificates?" I ask.

"That was a mistake. We copied your birth certificate instead of putting Eli's and Elias's into the records. It may make us sound like idiots, but it was a hectic time." He replies. I bite my lip.

"So...where are Mom and Elias, exactly?"

"At the town near the cabin Eli's staying in. We've always been in the background, making sure that you stayed safe. Usually it's just me or your mom alone, but Elias...he really wanted to see how you both were doing. I was gonna wait until he and your mother got back, then take him to check on you. But I made a call a few minutes ago. Elias and your mom will be meeting Eli face-to-face soon..."

...

/Eli/

"I'll be fine." I say to Daddy, looking back down at the note in my hand.

 _Eli,_

 _Meet us at the park near your cabin. We need to meet you._

Is all that it says. I look over at Daddy again.

"I don't know..." He replies, frowning.

"If it makes you feel better, just watch me from the parking lot." I tell him, then get out of the truck. I walk over to a nearby bench and sit down. I wonder who these people are...I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, and I yelp. The hand pulls back quickly as I leap to my feet and whirl around. I freeze when I see a buy that looks exactly like me. Same face...same eyes...same hair color...but his hair is a bit shorter, and he's about three inches taller. He's also not nearly as pale or thin. Rather, he has a slight tan and he's only a little more built than Bonnie.

"Hey..." He says, looking me up and down.

"Who the hell are _you_?!" I ask, within a second pulling a knife out of my pocket. He doesn't even blink.

"Elias...Elias O'Hara..." He replies, his eyes slightly wet. My eyes widen, my heart pounding in my chest as a tall woman resembling Ellie and I closely walks over. Her hair is a beautiful orange, and her eyes are ocean-blue. Like mine...

"Mom...?" I ask, my lip beginning to quiver. A tear slips out of her eyes.

"Eli, honey..." She whispers. "I'm so sorry..." Elias walks over slowly, opening his mouth to speak. I hug him tightly before he can, burying my face in his chest.

"Why?!" I sob as Mom hugs us both. "Why did you leave me?!"

"I love you honey..." She says, crying. "Your father and I love you so much..."

"And so do I..." Elias whispers, tightening his hug. "I'm just so happy I can finally give my baby brother a hug..."

 **That's a great place to leave off! Hope you guys liked it! By the way, my YouTube name is Five Nights At Corpse Party. Love y'all~!**


End file.
